Esperanza
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Había acabado. Por fin todo había acabado. Pero al dar un vistazo a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que más que acabar, todo acababa de empezar


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la canción de Melendi.**

**"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generaction: The story before the books".**

* * *

**El fic está escrito con una idea que me dio la canción "Firmes" de Melendi.**

* * *

**Es una historia con contada en general, no hay un solo pernonaje protagonista, sino que son todos los que participaron en la batalla contra Voldemort**

* * *

Quien robo su libertad quien fue  
el que le hizo apretar los dientes  
quien llevo a aquel buen chaval a ser  
el portador de la muerte

Van nuestros hijos al frente  
donde estan los hijos de los dirigentes?  
jugando al polo  
mientras los nuestros mueren

en el campo de batalla  
masacrados por la metralla  
con furacos en el cuerpo  
y remiendos en el alma

* * *

**ESPERANZA**

Había acabado.

Por fin todo había acabado.

Pero al dar un vistazo a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que más que acabar, todo acababa de empezar.

* * *

Llevaban meses en guerra, en una guerra en la que el Ministerio ni si quiera se inmiscuyó, en la que dejaba que jóvenes que todavía cursaban en el colegio lucharan por él.

En una guerra en la que cualquier error podía ser fatal, y en la que en vez de adolescentes, tenían que ser los aurores los que lucharan, la gente experimentada y con mayores posibilidades.

Pero tanto el Ministro como sus consejeros, ni siquiera se inmutaban, ni siquiera querían creer que estaban en guerra, no querían admitir que habían fallado al mundo mágico.

Por ello, el día de la batalla final, celebrada justamente en el Castillo Hogwarts, solo se encontraban ahí luchando los habitantes del colegio: los alumnos que decidieron hacerlo, mayores de edad o de los cursos superiores, los profesores y los últimos integrantes de la casi extinta Orden del Fénix.

Fue una batalla desigual, los jóvenes no eran rival para las fuerzas oscuras de Lord Voldemort y por cada mortifago que caía, eran tres los estudiantes que morían. Pero a pesar de saber todo lo que ocurría y de la gravedad de las circunstancias, ya que nada más empezar la batalla se les informó del peligro de la situación, las autoridades no mandaron a nadie para ayudar en el enfrentamiento.

Lo que más irritó y enojó a los luchadores fue la llegada de esas mismas fuerzas al finalizar la batalla, todos limpios, sin heridas y sin el cansancio de una dura contienda; sonriendo a todo el mundo pero sin preocuparse ya fuese por la salud de los combatientes o por la gente que había perecido en ese lugar. Lo único que se pusieron a hacer fue hablar con los periodistas de lo que había pasado, de lo que supuestamente habían estado haciendo durante toda la noche, omitiendo la participación de aquellos que en verdad habían luchado.

Al ver esas escenas, la gente que voluntariamente había dado su vida por el mundo mágico para que éste pudiera salvarse y volver a ser el que era, se preguntaba si de verdad había valido la pena hacerlo, si, a pesar de haber perdido a sus seres queridos y sus vidas, en eso se iba a convertir la nueva era, en un circo en el que importaban mas las apariencias que la realidad.

* * *

Y eso fue lo que pasó en verdad.

Unos meses después, todos los combatientes tuvieron que realizar un hechizo de confidencialidad para no poder hablar de nada de lo que había sucedido en la batalla, ninguna acción o acontecimiento. Todo lo necesario para que nadie que el Ministerio no considerase apropiado se llevara el crédito por ello.

Ese hecho no consiguió nada más, que un mal clima entre toda la población mágica.

* * *

Y así, al año de la Batalla del 2 de Mayo, se produjo la Batalla de la Verdad.

En ella se enfrentaron todos los ciudadanos del mundo mágico británico contra las autoridades.

Lo único que querían era que se les reconociera como algo más que simples hormigas que solo trabajaban por el Ministerio sin consideración ninguna por sus vidas, por sus derechos y sobre todo, por la verdad de lo que ocurría de su mundo.

* * *

Todo acabó, esta vez de verdad, cuando uno de los héroes de ambas batallas se proclamó como gobernante, por votación de todo el ciudadano que quisiese votar y decidir por sí mismo quien quería que fuese su gobernante.

A partir de ese día, todo cambió, el Ministerio se desmanteló entero, renovando el personal y las ideas preconcebidas de sus trabajadores.

Se empezó a trabajar por una nueva esperanza.

* * *

Sé que los signos de puntuación dejan un poco que desear, estoy intentando solucionarlo, pero es un poco difícil, por favor, no me lo tengáis mucho en cuenta. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta esta nota y espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
